24 Kwietnia 2011
thumb|left|70px 05:55 Smerfy - Pan Nicpoń, odc. 158 (Master Scruple); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988) 06:30 Pierwsza wielkanocna pisanka (First Easter Egg); film animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (1997) 07:05 Troskliwe Misie - Podróż do Krainy Śmiechu (Care Bears: Journey to Joke - a - lot); film animowany kraj prod.USA (2004) 08:35 Przyrodnia siostra z innej planety (Stepsister From Planet Weird); komedia kraj prod.USA (2000) 10:10 Transmisja z Watykanu Mszy Świętej Zmartwychwstania Pańskiego oraz Błogosławieństwo Urbi et Orbi 12:50 (O) Polskie Hity Wszech Czasów - Kabaretowa liga TVP; koncert 13:30 Surykatki (The Meerkats) 79'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 15:05 Szczeniackie wojsko (Major Payne) 92'; komedia kraj prod.USA (1995) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:10 Pogoda 17:25 Bibliotekarz 3: przeklęty kielich Judasza (Librarian 3: the Curse of the Judas Chalice) - txt.str.777; film przygodowy kraj prod.USA (2006) 19:00 Wieczorynka - Moi przyjaciele: Tygrys i Kubuś - Kwiaty dla Kłapouszka, odc. 49 (Flowers for Eeyore); serial kraj prod.USA (2005) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:20 Ranczo - odc. 59 - Doktor Wezół - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 21:25 Złoty środek 101'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (2008) 23:20 Nagi instynkt 2 (Basic Instinc 2) 109'; thriller kraj prod.USA, Wielka Brytania (2006) 01:25 Włamywacze (Sneakers); film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1992) 03:35 Aztecki tyranozaur (Aztec Rex) 85'; film przygodowy kraj prod.USA (2007) 05:10 Zakończenie dnia thumb|left|70px 05:30 Maria, matka Jezusa (MARY, MOTHER OF JESUS) 88'; dramat kraj prod.USA (1999) 07:05 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo Prymasa Polski na Wielkanoc 07:15 Pożyczalscy (The Borrowers) 83'; komedia familijna kraj prod.USA, Wielka Brytania (1997) 08:55 Tajemnice Jasnej Góry - odc. 5/5 Silva rerum; cykl dokumentalny 09:35 Znachor - txt.str.777 127'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1981) 12:00 Gwiazdy w południe - Ojciec panny młodej (Father of the Bride) - txt.str.777 100'; komedia kraj prod.USA (1991) 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1837 Wydanie Specjalne; teleturniej 14:40 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 14 "Marzenie Kacperka" - txt.str.777; serial komediowy TVP 15:20 Szansa na Sukces - Gwiazdy i ich dzieci Piotrem Królikiem 16:20 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 441 - Przełomowy dzień; serial TVP 17:20 Festiwal Kabaretu Koszalin 2010 - KABARETOWA STACJA KO(S)MICZNA 18:00 Panorama 18:30 Sport Telegram 18:35 Pogoda 18:45 Tak to leciało! - kulisy 18:55 Tak to leciało! - (95) specjalny; teleturniej 20:05 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (41); widowisko rozrywkowe 21:10 Dwójka w akcji - Kolekcjoner kości (Bone Collector, The) 113'; thriller kraj prod.USA (1999) 23:15 Magazyn Ekstraklasy - Szybka piłka 23:50 Zasadzka (Stakeout) - txt.str.777 112'; komedia sensacyjna kraj prod.USA (1987) 02:00 Coś (The Thing) 104'; horror kraj prod.USA (1982) 03:55 Zakończenie dnia thumb|left|70px 07:00 Za kulisami PRL - Wiara i czerwoni - odc. 33; cykl reporta�y; STEREO, 16:9, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 7 07:30 Serwis Info Dzie�; STEREO, 16:9, Na �ywo 07:39 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na �ywo 07:45 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski - godziny szczytu; STEREO, Na �ywo 07:50 Pogoda; STEREO 07:51 Wiadomo�ci sportowe 07:57 Magazyn nieruchomo�ci - M2; STEREO, 16:9, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 08:14 Alchemia zdrowia i urody; magazyn; STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 7 08:30 Serwis Info Dzie�; STEREO, 16:9, Na �ywo 08:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na �ywo 08:45 M�j pies i inne zwierzaki; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 08:56 Pogoda; STEREO 09:00 Podr�e z barometrem - odc. 15; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 09:30 Serwis Info Dzie�; STEREO, 16:9, Na �ywo 09:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na �ywo 10:00 Reporta� TVP INFO - Jan Pawe� II - Aposto� Mi�osierdzia; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 10:30 Serwis Info Dzie�; STEREO, 16:9, Na �ywo 10:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na �ywo 10:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na �ywo 11:00 My�lenie dozwolone odc. 8; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 7 11:30 Serwis Info Dzie�; STEREO, 16:9, Na �ywo 11:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na �ywo 11:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na �ywo 12:00 Serwis Info - Podsumowanie Tygodnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na �ywo 12:30 Serwis Info Dzie�; STEREO, 16:9, Na �ywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na �ywo 12:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na �ywo 13:00 Medycyna niekonwencjonalna - Fakty i Mity - �wi�ta Hildegarda - odc. 29; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 7 13:15 Historie �wi�teczne; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 13:30 Serwis Info Dzie�; STEREO, 16:9, Na �ywo 13:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na �ywo 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na �ywo 14:00 Wierz�, w�tpi�, szukam; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 14:30 Serwis Info Dzie�; STEREO, 16:9, Na �ywo 14:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na �ywo 14:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na �ywo 15:00 Reporta� TVP INFO - Echo; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 15:15 Info jazda - odc. 25; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 15:30 Serwis Info Wiecz�r; STEREO, 16:9, Na �ywo 15:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na �ywo 16:00 Teleplotki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 7 16:30 Dla nies�ysz�cych - Serwis Info Wiecz�r; STEREO, 16:9, Na �ywo 16:57 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na �ywo 17:03 Wiadomo�ci Kuriera; STEREO, Na �ywo 17:10 Pogoda; STEREO 17:15 Zmiennicy - odc. 11/15 - Antycypacja; serial TVP; Dla ma�oletnich od lat 7 18:16 Wywiad Kuriera; STEREO, 16:9, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 7 18:30 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski; STEREO, Na �ywo 18:39 Raport na gor�co; STEREO 18:41 Pogoda; STEREO 18:43 Kurier Mazowiecki; STEREO, Na �ywo 18:52 Wiadomo�ci sportowe; STEREO, Na �ywo 18:57 Ko�ci� i �wiat; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 19:09 Historie prawdziwe - odc. 2/13; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 19:39 Kronika warszawska; STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 7 19:51 Pogoda; STEREO 19:54 Raport na gor�co; STEREO 20:00 Listy go�cze odc. 15; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 20:30 Serwis Info Wiecz�r; STEREO, 16:9, Na �ywo 20:44 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na �ywo 20:52 M�odzie� kontra; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 21:30 Serwis Info Wiecz�r; STEREO, 16:9, Na �ywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 21:47 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO, Na �ywo 21:57 Raport na gor�co; STEREO 22:00 Wiadomo�ci sportowe; STEREO, Na �ywo 22:06 Pogoda; STEREO 22:09 Saga rod�w - R�d Zakrze�skich; magazyn; STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 7 22:30 Serwis Info Wiecz�r; STEREO, 16:9, Na �ywo 22:47 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 22:52 Stara Gwardia; reporta�; STEREO, 16:9 23:21 Za kulisami PRL - Wiara i czerwoni - odc. 33; cykl reporta�y; STEREO, 16:9, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 7 23:55 �ladami cud�w - odc. 3 - Ameryka. Gdzie cud niejedno ma imi� (ep. 3); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 00:57 Teleplotki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 7 01:27 Listy go�cze odc. 15; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 01:56 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 02:01 Serwis Info Wiecz�r; STEREO, 16:9 02:20 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 02:27 Historie �wi�teczne; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 02:43 Podr�e z barometrem - odc. 15; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 03:10 M�odzie� kontra; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 03:47 Medycyna niekonwencjonalna - Fakty i Mity - �wi�ta Hildegarda - odc. 29; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 7 04:03 Reporta� TVP INFO - Jan Pawe� II - Aposto� Mi�osierdzia; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 04:36 Teleplotki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 7 05:03 Za kulisami PRL - Wiara i czerwoni - odc. 33; cykl reporta�y; STEREO, 16:9, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 7 05:28 Info jazda - odc. 25; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 05:40 My�lenie dozwolone odc. 8; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 7 06:04 Stara Gwardia; reporta�; STEREO, 16:9 06:28 Wierz�, w�tpi�, szukam; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 06:50 Zako�czenie dnia left|thumb|70px 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 7:10 Scooby Doo, gdzie jesteś?! Odcinek: 8 7:40 Kaczor Donald przedstawia Odcinek: 24 8:10 Kaczor Donald przedstawia Odcinek: 25 8:45 Tom i Jerry Odcinek: 8 9:15 Scooby Doo Odcinek: 11 9:45 Gumisie Odcinek: 6 10:15 Pajęczyna Charlotty 12:20 Nie zadzieraj z fryzjerem 14:45 Zemsta frajerów - następne pokolenie 16:50 Szpilki na Giewoncie Odcinek: 9 Sezon: 2 17:50 Hotel 52 Odcinek: 9 Sezon: 3 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 360 20:00 Titanic Odcinek: 1 22:05 Siedem lat w Tybecie 1:00 Magazyn sportowy 3:00 Program interaktywny 4:40 TV market 5:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! Odcinek: 1558 05:35 Uwaga! - magazyn 05:55 Mango - telezakupy 08:00 Maja w ogrodzie - program ogrodniczy 08:25 Akademia ogrodnika - program ogrodniczy 08:30 Przepis na życie - serial obyczajowy 09:30 Agencie, podaj łapę - komedia, USA/Australia 2001 11:25 Kochany urwis 2 - film przygodowy, USA 1991 13:20 X Factor - program rozrywkowy 14:45 Idealny facet - komedia, USA 2005 16:45 Złoty kompas - film przygodowy, USA 2007 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! - magazyn 20:00 X Factor - program rozrywkowy 21:40 Przepis na życie - serial obyczajowy 22:40 Partnerki - serial sensacyjny 23:40 Usta, usta - serial komediowy 00:40 Pieniądze to nie wszystko - komedia, Polska 2001 02:40 Uwaga! - magazyn 03:00 Nic straconego 05:35 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 06:05 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 06:35 Mango - telezakupy 08:40 Ally McBeal - serial obyczajowy 09:40 Zostań moim tatą - komedia, USA 1995 11:50 Quo Vadis (1/2) - film historyczny, USA 1951 13:35 Prawdziwe męstwo - western, USA 1969 16:05 Wallace i Gromit: Klątwa królika - film animowany, Wielka Brytania 2005 17:50 Lemony Snicket: Seria niefortunnych zdarzeń - film familijny, USA/Niemcy 2004 20:05 Harry Potter i Czara ognia - film przygodowy, USA 2005 23:10 Fringe: Na granicy światów - serial sensacyjny 00:15 Areszt domowy - komedia, USA 1996 02:20 Bez montażu thumb|left|70px 06:55 Plebania - odc. 1674; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:20 Plebania - odc. 1675; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:40 Plebania - odc. 1676; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Plebania - odc. 1677; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:20 Plebania - odc. 1678; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:50 Szkoła życia - odc. 3 - Dzień żab (Skola pro Żywot - Den zab); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.CZECHY (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:20 Ziarno; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Transmisja z Watykanu Mszy Świętej Zmartwychwstania Pańskiego oraz Błogosławieństwo Urbi et Orbi (Transmisja z Watykanu Mszy Świętej Zmartwychwstania Pańskiego oraz błogosławieństwo Urbi et Orbi) kraj prod.Watykan (2011); STEREO, Na żywo 12:55 Akademia pana Kleksa - część 1 Przygoda księcia Mateusza 81'; baśń kraj prod.Polska (1983); reż.:Krzysztof Gradowski; wyk.:Piotr Fronczewski, Leon Niemczyk, Sławek Wronka, Irena Karel, Zdzisława Sośnicka, Lech Ordon, Robert Pluciński, Alicja Jachiewicz, Jolanta Żółkowska, Magda Scholl; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:25 Stacja Milówka /1/; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:25 Z Gliwic do Paryża - Wojtek Pszoniak; dokument fabularyzowany; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:25 Wielkanocny Oddech Kaczuchy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:20 Nie ma mocnych 90'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1974); reż.:Sylwester Chęciński; wyk.:Wacław Kowalski, Władysław Hańcza, Anna Dymna, Andrzej Wasilewski, Maria Zbyszewska, Halina Buyno - Łoza, Jerzy Janeczek, Ilona Kuśmierska, Zygmunt Bielawski, Bronisław Pawlak; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Dobranocka - Bajki zza okna - Wielkanocna weranda Pana Myszki; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:55 Sport; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:10 Ranczo - odc. 8* - Kozy ofiarne; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:05 Szansa na Sukces - Gwiazdy i ich dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych Piotrem Królikiem 22:00 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 22:05 Ogniem i mieczem - odc. 3/4; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:05 Ogniem i mieczem - odc. 4/4; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Z Gliwic do Paryża - Wojtek Pszoniak; dokument fabularyzowany; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:00 Dobranocka za oceanem - Bajki zza okna - Wielkanocna weranda Pana Myszki; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:50 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:00 Czas honoru odc.20 - Ślad na fotografii; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:50 Nie ma mocnych 90'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1974); reż.:Sylwester Chęciński; wyk.:Wacław Kowalski, Władysław Hańcza, Anna Dymna, Andrzej Wasilewski, Maria Zbyszewska, Halina Buyno - Łoza, Jerzy Janeczek, Ilona Kuśmierska, Zygmunt Bielawski, Bronisław Pawlak; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:30 Kulturalni PL; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:30 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 20; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia